Courting Briscoe and McCoy
by lin self
Summary: Part of the MikeCasey Universe. Casey has a bit of trouble convincing people to help out with the wedding.


_**Courting Briscoe and McCoy  
**_

The trio toppled to the hard wooden floor, entangled bodies fatigued from their strenuous workout. When the challenge first came up, they had to find time in their itineraries to plan the event. Each of their significant others granted their approval of such an outrageous feat; none of them wanted to be voyeurs of the scene. However, all three were looking forward to the day, and now they were feeling the pain of going through with it.

"What do you take me for, Briscoe? Some hay seed from Pigtown?" Casey said turning her head to the right to look at him. "I grew up in Mount Vernon. I've wrestled with bigger guys than the pair of you."

Lennie dropped down on the floor beside the Baltimore native exhausted. "I never said that, Spenser. What I said was that I didn't think you could do it. Taking both of us on at the same time. God, I only wished I still had that kind of stamina."

"Well, I did it all right and you see what it got me. Two men that I'm going to have to call an ambo to scoop up and take to the morgue because they couldn't handle one woman." she answered wiping the sweat from her forehead. Turning to the other side, she looked at the other man. "You guys are truly pathetic."

"I object. Highly inflammatory, not to mention that I resent the accusation," Jack McCoy muttered wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling. "Mike did warn us that we were in trouble, didn't he, Detective."

"Shows you how much we listen to him, Counselor. I thought he was joking when he said she wears him out."

"Get over it, boys. What did you think I was going to do? Let you sit at home, watching Blue's Clues all day?" she responded fanning herself with her hand. "Besides, I'm surprised I even could manage to pull you away from your harems long enough to do this."

"Like I actually have a harem," Lennie said trying to pull himself up into a sitting position, wiping his face with a towel. "I can't talk about McCoy, though. Hogan Place is his private little concubine."

The newly married McCoy forced his arm into the air, pointing in Lennie's direction. "Watch it, Lennie. I don't think my wife would appreciate hearing that."

"Not like she hasn't heard it before, Jack," Casey joked. "She and I have that one small detail in common. Our three men are the only men in the world that can use the white pages as their little black book."

"If she keeps boosting my ego up like that, I might be able to go another couple of rounds," Lennie said reaching for his bottle of water.

Jack moaned at the thought as his back and knees protested. "Speak for yourself, Lennie. Once around the world with her was MORE than enough."

Lennie nodded his head, laughing. "Now that you've fulfilled this little wish on your list, what other plans do you have left?"

"Nothing really," Casey answered, sitting up. "Everything on my list of pre-wedding plans have been completed. Dresses, flowers, the church, the reception... All I need to do is make sure that all of you guys get your tuxs like you're suppose to."

"What about the honeymoon?" Jack asked accepting her hand to let her help pull him up. "I could suggest a nice little place in Tuscany."

She shook her head pushing back her hair that had fallen in her face during the trio's tussle. "That's taken care of to. We're spending a week in Balwmer."

Frowning, Lennie shook his head. "Baltimore? Why the hell Baltimore?"

"Because I'm from Balwmer for starters. I've been trying to get him to go down there forever and he wouldn't."

"Smart man," Jack said dodging the slap that was coming his way from her. "At least Munch is up here now, he won't bother the two of you while you're down there."

Ignoring the laughter from the two men, she sighed. "There's a street fair every year in Fell's Point. It will be going on while we're down there. It'll be fun."

Both men leaned forward to look at each other, smiling. Turning to look at her, Jack put his hand on her bare knee.

"Well, you have our permission now. You did the impossible, so you have our blessings."

Lennie nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, Jack can give you away and I'll be Mike's best man."

She turned to each side, hugging the two men. Dropping back down to the floor, she lifted her arms, grabbing her bag. Unzipping it, she pulled out a chocolate bar. Sitting back up, she began to unwrap the paper, taking a bite out of it.

Chewing thoughtfully, she nodded. "Damn, if I knew that I'd have to play basketball against the two of you, I would have just asked Cragen and Stabler to have done it."


End file.
